Traffic signals and other traffic control devices are mounted in a variety of ways, depending on the circumstances. Sometimes, signals and other devices are mounted horizontally, that is, they are attached to a support at the sides rather than at the top or bottom. For example, a multi-light signal housing often is mounted with the lights arranged side-by-side instead of vertically. Horizontal mounting typically is accomplished by using a framework called a span wire assembly, which suspends the housing between a pair of span wires above and below the signal housing. Span wire assemblies typically are formed of a number of tubular rods and joints. While these conventional assemblies are serviceable, there is a need for a span wire assembly with a simpler design and fewer parts.